


Casting Couch

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casting Couch, M/M, actor!link, director!rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: After auditioning for a Lifetime movie, struggling actor, Link, is asked to join handsome director, Rhett, in his office. Just how far will he go to land the role?





	Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/gifts).



> [Here is the video of Link's audition](https://www.facebook.com/GoodMythicalMorning/videos/310866579629815/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Look, i get the whole casting couch thing is gross and creepy. it's also such a huge porn trope that i had to do it. so don't hate me :P

Link smiled as he finished his audition. Sure, he’d been over the top, but this was for a Lifetime movie after all. He wondered for a moment if he'd gone too sexy, but he couldn’t help it. The tall bearded director who had been running lines with him was making him feel a certain way, so what if he’d practically eye-fucked the camera. He was feeling good.  
He tried not to hold his breath as the director, Rhett, finally spoke "Yeah... That was good uh," he looked at the paper, "Link."

Link sighed with relief and smiled. Maybe it hadn’t been too much.

  
He waited patiently as Rhett whispered in the ear of the woman beside him, Watching her roll her eyes at whatever the director had said.

"Do you have time to come through to my office?" Rhett asked.

"Yeah, sure," Link replies quickly, giddy at the prospect of booking a job.

  
Link follows as Rhett leads him through to his plain office and gestures for him to sit down on the worn pleather sofa. He clicks the lock on the door behind them and Link swallows thickly, keenly aware of how alone they were in the small office.

“Alright pop your shirt off." Rhett tells him, sounding absolutely bored with the request. It wasn’t a really a request, more like an instruction. Just another day at the office.

"I'm sorry?" Link asks shakily.

"Look, you want the role, I gotta make sure you don't have some weird tattoo or scar or sumethin'. Gotta make sure you got the kinda body people wanna see."

"Yeah... Yeah ok," Link says as he shrugs off his tribal print cardigan and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

  
"Stand up, let me get a look at ya, " Rhett says, flopping down on the couch to watch.

Link stands shyly.

"Turn around."

Link complies. but shivers as he feels the man's eyes on him.

"Better lose the pants too…” Rhett adds, “there's a shower scene."

  
Link's hands shook as he undid the button on his fly. It wasn't that he was shy or ashamed of his body. More that he was half hard already. This tall man ogling him just turned him on. He tried to think about anything; kittens, baseball, tomatoes... anything to turn him off.

Awkwardly he pulled down his skinny jeans and held his hands over his crotch.

Rhett took the back of his pen and nudged Link's forearm, encouraging him to drop his arms at his sides.

  
"Hmmmm... Nice," Rhett approves, looking him up and down. Link can still see a hunger in the director’s eyes, and can’t help but notice the lust there.

  
"How bad do you want this role, Link?" Rhett asks as his hand grazes his own crotch, his pants similarly tented to Link's.

In answer, Link drops to his knees In front of Rhett and reaches for his leather belt. "I'll do anything."

Rhett sighs and stretchs his arms out along the back of the sofa, his head falling back with a moan as Link wraps his full lips around his cock.

  
"Good," Rhett said succinctly, like he had during the audition. His hand twists in Link's hair as he pushes deeper into the tight warmth of his mouth.

  
Link gags and Rhett backs off a little until Link takes him deeper again, wanting to prove he was up to the task.

  
Rhett's breath was ragged and his cheeks were flushed as Link did his damndest, working him over.

  
"Fuck," Rhett growls.

  
Rhett’s noises didn’t help the fact that Link was uncomfortably hard in his boxer briefs, the front sticky with precum. Wanting more, he sits back on his heels and continues to stoke Rhett.

"Got condoms?" Rhett nods.

"Lube?" Rhett nods again and reaches Into a small box on the side table.

  
Link wastes no time and crawls into his lap, straddling Rhett's hard cock.

  
"Can I kiss you?" He asks as he grinds his ass in Rhett's lap.

  
Rhett responds by pulling Link’s face into his space and kissing him roughly. His beard tickles and his tongue is hot and overpowering, leaving Link whimpering as the big hands on his hips encourage him to grind harder.

  
"Lose the boxers," Rhett orders, and Link's happy to oblige. He stands and shimmies his colourful boxer briefs down his hips and discards them on the floor. He obeys as Rhett pats the couch beside him, crawling into position on all fours with his ass up in the air - inviting Rhett to have his way with him.

  
Link shudders as he feels lube circle his hole, but two seconds later he’s pleading, "more... Please, more," as he pushes back onto Rhett's long thick finger.

  
Rhett was happy to oblige, replying with more lube and a second finger working him open.  
"Please fuck me?" Link chokes out between moans.

  
Rhett pulls Link back into his lap and kisses him again. He rolls the condom onto his cock and pulls Link closer, into a better position. He holds his cock firmly in his fist, easing him into place as Link slowly sinks onto it and begins riding him.

  
"Fuck... FUCK," Link groans in Rhett's ear as he bounces up and down on his cock, Rhett gripping his hips as Link rides him hard.

  
"Fuck... You're so good baby," Rhett whispers in his ear, and Link can feel Rhett's thighs shaking under him.

  
Rhett wraps his fist around Link's cock and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. "Come for me," he orders, and before Link could even process his words he'd spilled all over both their stomachs and fallen into Rhett's chest, gasping for breath.

  
Link was spent like a limp rag doll as Rhett continued to fuck him, and it only took a few thrusts until Rhett was shaking, coming hard.

They lay there for a moment, Link's head on Rhett's chest, both sweaty and messy, panting with exertion.

  
Eventually Rhett pulls out and discards the condom and they both dress silently as awkwardness hangs in the air. "So uh, I guess we'll be in touch. About the role," Rhett says as he zips up his fly.

"Oh... Right," Link replies as he pulls on his cardigan. "Nice to... Uh... Meet you," Link says awkwardly, extending a hand to shake Rhett's.

Rhett shakes his hand and places another over their joined hands, squeezing lightly.  
Link takes that as his cue and leaves his head swimming as he rides down the elevator to the parking lot. He’s just crossed the rows of cars to find his blue scion when his phone rings.

  
"Hey, it's Rhett. Congrats, you got the part. Just wanted to make you sweat for a second."

"Jerk," Link laughs into the phone, relief flooding through him."Hey Rhett?"

"Yeah, Link?"

"Maybe you could come by my trailer on set. To... Uh... Run lines?"

"Hmmm... yeah, I could do that. But maybe I could take you out for dinner tomorrow night first?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
